


Typical

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops. That was awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

It wasn't as if Joey had a type. There was a range. But it just so happened that he found a lot of blue-eyed brunets attractive.

It was just his luck that in his high school years, he had fallen hard for one such guy, and one who was a total jerk to boot.

Now, grown up, he'd given up on that particular ship, but that pattern still persisted. In a way, it felt like he was somehow always trying to impress Seto Kaiba.

But at least Kaiba wasn't the only hot guy out there.

He had found someone. Someone nice and kind, and someone who liked him back. So what if he sometimes resembled a certain CEO when the lighting hit him just right? He was happy now.

His friends were happy for him too but never recognized the pattern, much to Joey's sincere relief.

It was Yuugi's birthday and they all went to his apartment for a potluck. Everyone was invited. Unbeknownst to Joey, this meant Kaiba as well.

Amazingly, the new spring weather was warm and cooperative. They hung out on the rooftop of the apartment building. They were having a lovely time.

"I'll get us some drinks," said Joey's boyfriend. "Be right back."

It took him longer than expected, so Joey went to find him. When he found him, he was near the drinks table, bending over to fill a glass with a pinkish cocktail.

Seeing that lovely backside, Joey grinned mischievously as he goosed his boyfriend.

... Or was it?

Shit.

It was like watching a slow motion car crash as Kaiba turned on him, eyes quizzically imperious in a way that only Kaiba could do.

"You…" Joey managed to get out as he blushed profusely. "I… sorry!"

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," said Kaiba smugly and Joey blushed even more.

'You have no idea,' thought Joey to himself.

Behind him was a laugh. Joey turned to see his boyfriend with a bucket of ice.

"They ran out of ice," he explained, amusement glittering in his eyes.

Joey pouted as his boyfriend went past him to put the bucket on the drinks table and put a few pieces each in two cups. 

And then he turned and realized...

"You're Seto Kaiba."

"Brilliant observation," said Kaiba sarcastically. "You seem well matched."

"And you're just as much as an asshole Joey said you'd be," he replied with no hesitation "It's a good thing he has me." He wrapped his arm possessively around Joey. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and swallowed his tongue almost imperceptibly instead of commenting. He collected his drink and stalked away.

"Wow. What a jerk."

"Yeah," Joey replied, accepting his drink. "Does this have booze?"

His boyfriend nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna need a few more of these."


End file.
